Last Day Of Summer
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: When it's the last day of summer on Mobius, the gang Shadow, Amy, Alicia, Espio, Lexi, Tails, Carmen, and Scourge head to a private spot in the beach to spend the last day together. A story for me and my friends Aliciathewolf45 and Lexichick08! It includes Shadamy, TailsxOC, EspioxOC, and ScourgexOC. Oh how we will miss the summertime very much...


**Hello everyone it's me Mari again. I've decided to make a one-shot for my last days of summer, for I go back to school on Monday. We will all miss the summer time****. So remember Amy, Shadow, Scourge, Espio, and Tails belongs to Sega. Lexi belongs to LexiChick08, Alicia belongs to Aliciathewolf45, and Carmen belongs to me so enjoy! Goodbye Summer and Hello Autumn….**

It was the last day of summer for the people in Mobius. People had to prepare for going back to work, school, and even no more water parks, pools, or beaches. It was even the time to switch out the summer wardrobe and prepare for the autumn. Everyone in Mobius will miss the summer, but at least Halloween will come up pretty soon! But the gang was preparing to go a private spot in the beach to spend their last day of summer at. Hell they'll miss it a lot but they were not going to give up on it yet.

The pink hedgehog walked into the living room wearing a red bikini with red sandals and a necklace with sea shells on it. She grabbed a red sun dress that had white flowers decorated on it and put it on over her bikini before fixing her hair a bit. She flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for her friends to get ready. The hot air from outside was flowing into the house, but damn Carmen was the only one who had the air conditioner in her room. Amy began to sweat from her forehead a bit but she quickly wiped it away. She boredly watched a cooking channel; there was nothing else good to watch.

"_What the hell is taking them so long?" _She asked herself, then she grew an annoyed look, _"Carmen better not be asleep still, I'm going to hit her head with the broom!"_

She jumped up a bit when she heard footsteps and turned to see the black hedgehog with the pink streaks looking at her with her hands placed on her hips. She wore a lime green dress also decorated with white tropical flowers that went to upper leg with matching sandals and sunglasses with green frames.

"I see you're awake, Carmen" Amy stated with her expression softening.

Carmen crossed her arms and walked into the kitchen, completely ignoring her. Amy sighed and slumped back in her seat. Was Carmen mad at her or was she just not feeling the mood to talk right now? After all she does that on certain days of the month. She watched Carmen open the fridge door and take out a bottle of soda before closing the door and sit at the table.

Then the brown wolf with the angel wings and blonde hair walked into the living room wearing a white blouse with blue jeans and white sandals. She was also wearing her shades on her forehead and that pearl necklace Espio had gave her. She sat next to Amy and noticed that small frown on her face.

"What's wrong Amy?" Alicia asked while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Amy looked back at her and sighed, "I think Carmen is mad at me"

"Why?" Alicia asked again.

Amy shook her head and shrugged, "She ignored me and just walked into the kitchen, what did I even do to her?" She questioned

Alicia got up and walked over to Carmen, who was still drinking her soda, "Hey Carmen" Alicia spoke with a calm voice.

Carmen just looked at her with a straight face. After a few seconds she just slightly shook her head and got up from the table before going out the front door. Alicia shrugged and went back over to Amy.

"I think she's mad about the summer ending, but I guarantee she'll start talking when the guys come to pick us up" Alicia suggested with another shrug.

Amy sat up a bit and looked into the hall, "What is taking Lexi so long?"

"She's doing that 'Which outfit should I wear' thing in her room, also Shadow just texted me saying that they'll be here in a few minutes" Carmen told from outside.

Amy smiled a bit to see that she wasn't mad at her and walked into the hall. Alicia just sat at the couch waiting for them. Amy walked over to Lexi's room door and was about to knock until the door flew open, almost hitting her in the face. Out came Lexi wearing a lavender belly shirt with white shorts and matching sandals. Her hair in a ponytail and her matching shades on her forehead.

"Oh hey Amy" Lexi giggled, "Sorry for almost hitting you in the face, I didn't see you right there"

Amy just grabbed her arm and walked into the living room, "Don't take that long again or I'll tell Carmen to throw a book at your face…"

Lexi jumped up when she heard that tone in her voice, "Okay! Geez…."

Alicia just chuckled a bit before they heard a car honk outside. The three girls headed outside to see Scourge's green car waiting in front of the house. They saw Tails got out the passenger's seat with an annoyed look then the window rolled down, Scourge poked his head out the window saying,

"Come on Car, I saved this seat for you" He slid his shades down a bit, revealing his bright blue eyes staring right at Carmen.

"But that was my seat first…" Tails grunted as he crossed his arms

Scourge grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and made him look him into the eyes, "This seat is for Carmen got it bozo?!" He questioned showing him his fangs.

Tails nodded and got thrown onto the ground as Scourge smiled when he heard Carmen giggled. Carmen went over to the passenger seat and got in while Lexi ran over to Tails and helped him up. Tails groaned and brushed himself off before glaring over at Scourge.

"Are you okay?!" Lexi questioned

Tails nodded and hugged her, "I'm fine Lexi…."

Amy and Alicia ran over to the back seat and looked into the window smiling. Espio smiled back while Shadow just looked at Amy with a small smile. Espio opened the door only to get pulled out by Amy who rushed over to Shadow and sat next to him.

"Hey Shadow" She spoke with a smile, "I missed you"

Shadow nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Alicia helped Espio up and pulled him into the car before Lexi and Tails squeezed into the third row in the back of the car while Espio closed the door after them.

"Everyone got their seat belt on?" Scourge asked while looking back them

Everyone nodded as Scourge just looked at Carmen before turning to face the road and turned up the volume to the radio before driving off into the street. The car filled up with talking and bit laughter while Carmen just looked out the window. Shadow looked over at his sister, he still didn't trust Scourge being around her, but they were only friends. Well not good friends since she gets irritated when Scourge calls her names. Shadow continued to keep his arms wrapped around Amy, who seemed to be falling asleep. They never talked because Shadow wasn't the talking type. He only talked when he felt like it, but he only talked to Amy and Carmen mostly. He watched her jade eyes slowly closed and held her close while she snored softly. Espio and Alicia was just chatting to Tails and Lexi until Scourge made a quick sharp turn into the highway, making Lexi lean to the side and hit the wall, Tails hit his head on the seat, and Espio just held on to Alicia tightly.

"Are you okay you guys?" Alicia asked

Tails leaned back into his seat and rub his forehead a bit while Lexi was unconscious. He held Lexi in his arms and glared at Scourge again, "Scourge watch out next time! You made Lexi hit the wall and now she's out cold!" Tails shouted

All Tails saw was Carmen's bright green eyes stare back at him before he saw her smack Scourge on the head, causing Tails to smirk.

"What was that for Car?!" Scourge shouted while rubbing his head a bit

Carmen scoffed and went back to looking out the window, "You knocked out my friend"

Scourge grunted and went back to focusing on the road, as ruby eyes kept staring at him.

An hour later they were close to the beach and Lexi and Alicia was looking at the beautiful view of the shimmering ocean. Tails and Espio was just chatting, Shadow had fallen asleep while still holding his sleeping rose, Scourge still had his eyes fixed on the road while driving to the exit of the highway, and Carmen had her head against the window looking at the ocean with half open eyes.

Scourge glanced over at her and smirked, "Hey toots, getting sleepy?" he questioned

Carmen's eyes shot fully open and glowed green before looking at him with her teeth gritted.

"I told you not to call me that!" She growled under her breath

Scourge chuckled and went back to looking at the road, "I thought I could call you that since we're dating now"

Carmen's eye twitched as she chuckled, "You and me dating?! That's funny news for me to hear" She then laughed loudly, waking up Shadow and Amy and making everyone else look at her.

"Hey guys! He thinks we're dating!" She shouted before laughing hardly.

Scourge just looked irritated and annoyed while Shadow finally chuckled a bit. Amy looked at him with a surprised look, _"Did he just chuckle?"_

Carmen laughed so hard that her stomach started to hurt and she started gasping for air. After she stopped laughing she leaned back over to her side and held her stomach while breathing normally. Shadow chuckled again and Scourge looked back at him with an irritated look,

"What are you chuckling about emo?" He questioned with an annoyed tone.

"You're dumbass" Shadow chuckled while Carmen giggled along with him.

"Ha ha very funny…" Scourge grunted while finally pulling into the parking lot.

"You two act just alike, brother and sister" Amy told with a chuckle

Alicia smiled, "Yeah, just that he's silent and she's loud is the only difference"

Tails just smiled mischievously at seeing Scourge getting picked on and rejected, Lexi giggled a bit, and Espio was nodding with a smile.

Once they finally stopped at a spot, everyone got out the car and got their things. Espio held Alicia's hand, making her blush slightly, Tails picked up Lexi and carried her in his arms while hovering, Shadow let Amy ride on his back, and Carmen just walked by Shadow while they were following Scourge. They walked through some palm trees and ended up walking through some hidden path. Once they made it to the end Scourge grinned and moved out the way as everyone walked up next him and gasped with shocked expressions. This part of the beach was beautiful, it was quiet and empty, there were nice shade under some trees, and there was a cement area that had a pool and umbrella with chairs under them. Especially the ocean water was clean and sparkling brightly.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Scourge asked with a smug look.

Everyone was too much looking in awe and shocked to speak. Finally after a few minutes they came back to their senses while walking over to the umbrella's and chairs, only to see a private bar stand there.

"Wow Scourge, how did you find this part of the beach?" Amy asked

Scourge shrugged, "I don't remember, I was walking through that path one day and saw this place, I had to keep it hidden because I didn't want people coming over here, or it'll end up crowded like the other part. So you guys better keep this between me and you"

"Oh we will" Carmen told while winking at him, "I'm going to the bar" She walked over to the stand and sat at the counter.

The guys followed the girls over to the umbrellas and waited on them. Amy took off her dress, showing off her red bikini. Alicia threw off her shirt and slid down her pants, showing off her white bikini, and Lexi slid off her shirt and shorts and threw them in the pile of their clothes, showing off her purple bikini.

"Let's go!" Lexi shouted before running over to the water.

Tails, Amy, Shadow, Espio and Alicia followed her and when they got into the water they started splashing each other while Amy and Shadow explored underwater.

Scourge took off his black leather jacket and placed it on a chair, leaving him in his white swimming trunks. He walked over to Carmen and rubbed her shoulders before whispering her ear, "We'll all alone now Car…we could spend some time to ourselves" He smirked after that.

Carmen quickly turned to him before taking his hands off her shoulders, "So…we're not going to be doing anything like that douche"

Scourge still kept that smirk on his face, "I know, but we might make out a bit right?" he asked with a chuckle before getting a smack to the face.

Carmen sighed heavily, "In a few minutes you'll be making out with my fist to your face" She looked at him with half way opened eyes, "Just get me a damn wine cooler"

Scourge grinned; he loved the way how she tries to threaten him like that. He nodded before walking behind the counter and opening a cooler, pulling out two wine coolers from the ice. He then closed it before handing one over to Carmen, who snatched it and walked over to the relaxing chair. She sat on it before placing her drink on the sand and stretched her arms a bit. Scourge was just watching her from behind the counter. She lifted up her dress and pulled it off before throwing it at the pile of clothes, revealing her in a lime green bikini. Scourge grinned and whistled, looking at her hot figure. She lay back on the chair and grabbed her drink before opening it and drinking some. She looked up at the clear blue sky, smiling a bit before it was blocked off by Scourge looking down with a smirk.

"Can I sit with you Car?" He asked

Carmen sighed and pointed at a spot next to her before sitting up and watching him sit on a chair next to her. She took another drink of her wine cooler before placing it on the sand and watching the others play in the water.

Scourge took a drink of his wine cooler before placing it next to hers and turning to her, "So why don't you like me?"

Carmen turned her head to look at him, "I do like you, just not that way"

"Why?" He asked her again while his eyes slowly moved down to look at her breasts.

"Because I just don't like you that w-"she then notices him looking at her cleavage then grows angry, "MY EYES ARE UP HERE YOU PERVERT!"

Scourge jumps up and looks back at her eyes.

Carmen narrows her eyes while continuing, "As I was saying…I just don't li-"she then punches him in the face for looking at her breasts again, "Damn pervert"

Scourge only turns to her with a smirk and now a bluish spot on his cheek, "I told you, I'm used to that babe"

"This is why I don't like you! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Scourge then gets up and gets on top of her and holds down her arms so she can't get up and hit him. Carmen struggles to get him off of her as he crawls to meet her face to face.

"GET OFFA ME!" Carmen screams while struggling still, but it was no use.

Scourge smirks at her and chuckles, "I'm not going to do anything to you, I'm not like that"

She stops for a second and looks at him with a straight face and half way open eyes, "Really?"

He wrestles with her a bit more and just holds her down waiting for her to stop trying to fight back.

"I'll wait anytime Car for you to stop trying to fight me back" He sighed and just watches her struggle to break free.

Finally after which seems like hours she finally gives up and just glares at him angrily.

"You're so dead after this…"Carmen growls under her breath

Scourge grinned and moves closer to her, their lips were almost touching, "Just chill out for once in a while, you're always so serious"

"And you're always such a fucking douche pervert you prick!" She shouted right in his face.

He only chuckles before looking right into her bright emerald eyes, "You're so funny sweet cheeks, those words won't hurt me at all" then he starts licking her lips, making her face go red a bit and her eyes go wide.

"Come on, open your mouth" He spoke with a soft voice while still licking her lips all over.

Carmen only turned red more while looking into his bright blue eyes.

He continued to lick her lips softly, leaving saliva all over them.

"Come on, I'll keep doing this, please Car please?"

She only watches him before opening her mouth a bit, feeling him pull her closer and his tongue slid into her mouth. She closes her eyes and kisses him back. Their tongues wrestled with each other and explored each other's mouths. Carmen wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. They were making out passionately until their eyes widen when they heard something snap and the chair leg breaks, making them both fall off and onto the sand. Now Carmen was on top of him. She pulls away from him, leaving a string of drool connecting from both their lips and starts looking into each other's eyes.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Scourge asked with a grin

Her face flushed red and she slaps him, "Shut up! I didn't enjoy that!"

Scourge chuckles before lifting her up and sits her to the side. He then sits up and pulls her into his arms.

"You did enjoy it, your face turned red when I asked you" he snickers, "Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone"

Carmen looked over at the others, who didn't notice and were still playing. Then she turns to look back at him, "Okay, you better not"

"I won-"He gets interrupted by her pulling him into another kiss. He is shocked at first but quickly shrugs before kissing her back.

Lexi pokes her head up from the water and smirks when watching them make out.

"Look who's kissing now?" She chuckled while Tails looks that direction.

"Finally, I thought they would never kiss" Tails smiles, "I wonder what Shadow would say about that"

Amy and Shadow finally gets out of the water, making Carmen and Scourge freeze and pull away from each other. When Amy and Shadow walked over to them, they'll pretend that they didn't do anything.

"Oh hey Shadow" Carmen greeted, "Enjoyed you're time with Amy in the water?"

Shadow looks at her, and then at Scourge before nodding, "Did you two did something?"

Carmen looks at Scourge and pushes him away, "No, he was just being pervert again" she then stands up and glares down at him.

Amy chuckles, "Looks like they did, but anyways we'll going to leave soon anyways"

A few minutes later everyone all sat in a circle while watching the sunset. Shadow held Amy close while kissing her, Tails wrapped an arm around Lexi, who rested her head on his chest, Espio and Alicia was kissing each other passionately, and Scourge held Carmen in his arms sighing softly to Carmen kissing his neck.

Amy and Shadow finally pulled away and she got everyone attention while holding up her glass bottle wine cooler.

"To our last day of summer" Amy sighed

"To our last day of summer" Everyone else chanted in unison before lifting up their bottles and clanging them together before facing the sunset and drinking some.

"Well goodbye summer…we'll miss you" Alicia sighed while tearing up a bit

Espio held her close and rubbed her back while Carmen teleported somewhere.

"Where did she go?" Shadow asked

"I hope she's not mad again" Amy told with a shy

Then they all saw Scourge's green car drive up to them with Carmen in the driver's seat. She then hopped out and shouted,

"Come on everyone! We could still have some fun here; remember we can't give up on summer yet!" She then turned the volume to the radio up, as it start playing some loud music, "Time to party!"

Everyone cheered and started dancing while Carmen crawled up to the top of the car and started dancing to the beat of the music. Scourge climbed up with her and she started grinding on him. He only smirked and chuckled before just going with her.

"Plus we all could me up again on Halloween!" Lexi shouted before everyone cheered loudly again and continued dancing wildly with their partners.


End file.
